Don't Get Up, We'll Push You Down
by AngelCatAttack
Summary: Chrissie was just an ordinary 13 year old girl, whose mother happened to be Claire Lyons, the movie star. Yup, the Claire Lyons. Her father, Cam Fisher, is the star defender in the MLS (major league soccer). You'd think she has everything a girl wants. But there's one thing she doesn't have: leadership. All she wants is to be at the top of a clique. Can she make it?
1. Chapter 1

The Fisher and Lyons Estate

Wednesday, June 19

8:30 pm

"Oh geez!" exclaimed Chrissie Fisher. She scurried into the bathroom after checking the time on her large, Louis Vuitton watch. She knew she tomorrow was the first day of school at Los Angeles Country Day, a private middle school that cost her parents $1,850 to get in. But it didn't matter. She was the daughter of celebrity couple Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher, who were multi-millionaires, even before they got married. But that was the last thing on Chrissie's mind. She had been an LBR (loser beyond repair) for the last two years, and refused to screw up this year.

She needed to look as fresh and clean as she could. She got out her Android tablet and looked over her to-do list on "Notes".

· Take a bath and use Pureology shampoo & conditioner

· Use cleansing bath salts

· Set out clothes: t-shirt dress, blue Louis Vuitton scarf, and beige flats

· Put on night cream

· Await the morning!

_This year is going to be different. _Chrissiethought as she stepped into her own, very large bathtub. The hot water instantly calmed every nerve in her body, and the smell of her lavender soap made her feel calm and at home, a place where she could never be touched.

She soaked away her stress for about twenty minutes before scrubbing her scalp with the peppermint and sage leaf Pureology shampoo.

"Ah…" said Chrissie before she elegantly stepped out of the quartz tub and wrapped herself in a fluffy blue towel with white stripes. She still felt the chill of the peppermint in her scalp as she twisted her dripping hair into a towel turban. She loved the way her brown hair look when it was wet. She sat on the edge of the tub, drip drying her moist skin. She looked at her French manicured hands. God they perfect. How did the women at the salons do it? Her tips were painted white, with a thin, bubblegum pink line underneath the white. The rest of the nail was stroked with clear coat. After a few minutes of eyeing her mani, and silently daydreaming, Chrissie noticed her cream colored skin was dry, so she took off her towel and eyed herself in the wall-to-wall mirror. She managed to burn of eight pounds by having a health shake instead of dinner for the last month. Now she looked beautiful and trim, and swore to herself she wouldn't even touch a marshmallow ever again.

She entered her huge bedroom, and stepped into her walk-in closet. She carelessly tossed her towel on the bamboo rug, knowing her maid, Juana, would pick it up later. She put on some Victoria's Secret underwear, slipped on some pink paisley satin pajama bottoms, and a white fitted tank top. She then set out her outfit for the next day, t-shirt dress, scarf, and flats.

"Ehmagawd!" exclaimed Chrissie. "This outfit is baw-um!" she silent clapped, then walked out of her closet. She padded over to her queen sized bed, and flopped onto her goose down comforter and pillows. She pulled the warm blankets and sheets over her body, and then silently drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Chrissie's eyelids slowly fluttered open at the sound of One Direction's"Stand Up".

_Oh oh ohh oh So put your hands up Oh oh ohh oh 'Cause it's a stand up and I won't be leaving 'Til I finish stealing Every piece of your heart Every piece of your heart_

Groaning, she pounded her iAlarm (apple alarm thing that isn't actually real) and slipped out of bed and into her fuzzy blue slippers. She blinked the sleep away from her eyes and walked across the room to her bathroom door. She curled her long, brown hair that was now silky and smooth, thanks to her expensive shampoo and conditioner. Then she applied black mascara, tinted lip gloss, and light blush. She walked out of her bathroom, then into her closet. She took off her outfit for the day, then put it on. She admired herself and her outfit-choosing skills in the mirror before confidently walking out of her closet, into her room, then out into the wide, decorated hallway. She entered the large dining room, and sat down at the table with her mother and father.

Claire Lyons was sitting at the long, glass dining room table, looking like the beautiful movie star she was, even without her makeup. Her husband, Cam Fisher, was sitting next to her, sipping coffee and browsing through a sports catalog. They both looked up when she entered the big room elegance.

"Well, good morning!" said Claire. "You look like a million bucks, sweetheart!"

"Yeah," agreed Cam. "You look as beautiful as your mother did when she was your age." He cooed. Claire smiled warmly.

"Stop, Dad!" Chrissie giggled. "That's weird!" she joked. She took a seat in a comfortable dining room chair, across from her dad and next to her mom. A few moments later, Juana came from the kitchen and into the dining room, carrying a large plate of waffles, bacon, strawberries, and scrambled eggs.

"Ooh!" said Claire. "That looks good! Thank you, Juana. We appreciate it." She finished, stabbing her fork into a fluffy waffle, then carefully lowering it onto her plate. Chrissie thought of when she had five pounds of extra belly fat from eating these sorts of things. She silently excused herself from the dining room, and walked to the front door of the house. She took her Prada tote bag off of a stone shelf by the door. She opened the large oak double doors and stepped into the breezy morning sunshine. The warmth on her face was very comforting mixed with the cool wind making her hair dramatically sway. She took out her cell phone (an HTC One, the best cell in the market) and speed-dialed her driver, Eliza.

"Hey Eliza." She said into her cell.

"Hello Chrissie." Said Eliza. "What's up?"

"I need you to come pick me up." Chrissie said. "Where are you anyway?"

"Sorry, sweetie!" apologized Eliza. "I'm at Starbucks. I had no idea it was your first day of school. On my way!" Eliza finished and hung up. Chrissie rolled her eyes but wasn't worried because Starbucks was only a few blocks away.

About five minutes later Eliza pulled into the large, cobblestone driveway. Chrissie got up from the porch chair she was sitting in and walked over to the small, yet roomy limousine then stepped inside. The inside was all white, from the chairs to the roof, and there were two pairs of seats facing eachother, and a circular, sturdy table in between the seats. Chrissie hated how she always had two empty chairs facing her, and another empty chair beside her. It mocked her lack of friends. But today, she would change all of it. And she had one strict rule for her choice of friends: No poor kids; no scholarship kids. That way she wouldn't have to pay for anything when they went on her daily shopping trips. The only way she would be able to find friends that fit her requirements was to judge them by their clothes, cars, and cosmetics, the "Three C's" she liked to call them. Now all she needed to do was find them.

A few moments later they pulled into her huge, brick school. Eliza parked in front of the school, waiting for Chrissie to step out. Before she exited the black limo, Chrissie watched the scholarship kids stare in awe at her elegant limo. She smirked in satisfaction. When she stepped out, of the limo, all the other seventh graders would know she was rich; which was a good sign. As cliché as this may sound, she had already planned out how she would step out of the limo. With grace and elegance, she stepped out onto the pavement, still wearing her sly smirk. She closed the limousine doors like supermodel would (whatever that meant). She let her straight, brown hair flow behind her as she strutted to the wooden doors of the large school.

"Okay," she said to herself. "Showtime."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I am SO sorry I didn't post for a while! I had totally forgotten about , and just remembered I had this account :). Please don't hate me and please enjoy this chapter.**

**-lemonlime33**

Los Angeles Country Day

Thursday, August 20

9:00 am

The tall, double doors swung of the school opened from Chrissie's push. She strutted through the entryway, looking only straight ahead, so people could stare at her and not be given a get-your-eyes-off-of-me look from Chrissie. A boy whistled as she walked by. She scanned the halls for a girl who seemed to meet her "Three C's" rule. She saw a very pretty Asian girl who she had never seen before. She must've been new. She had pin-straight hair and perfect bangs that went just below her eyebrows. Her blue off-shoulder shirt and salmon colored necklace looked great against her tanned skin. Tapped away on her iphone 5, looking casual and preppy.

Not bad.

Chrissie stood up and walked over to the locker the nameless girl was sitting by. She tinkered around with the lock on the locker for a moment.

"Whoops." Said Chrissie. She didn't finish her sentence until the nameless girl looked up from her phone. "Wrong locker." She finished. The Asian girl forced a smile and a chuckle, then went back to playing Angry Birds or whatever she was doing.

"Ehmagawd!" exclaimed Chrissie. "I love your top!" she cooed, as if she was just now noticing how awesome the nameless girl's outfit was.

"Thanks!" she said. "I like your dress! Ralph Lauren?"

"Given!" said Chrissie. "The only time I can pull off a t-shirt dress is when its Ralph Lauren."

"No joke." Said the girl. "Ralph rocks."

"I'm Chrissie. Chrissie Fisher."

"Oh. My. God." Gaped the girl. "You're Claire Lyons's daughter?!"

"The very same." Said Chrissie. "What about you? Do you have a name?"

"Lindsey Gin-Lee. It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Said the girl called Lindsey.

"What kind of car do you drive?" asked Chrissie, ignoring Lindsey's praise.

"My mom drives a Cadillac, and my dad drives a Mercedes. But my driver, Andy, drives me to school in a limo." Said Lindsey.

"Me too!" gasped Chrissie. "We should totally go shopping together after school!" Chrissie exclaimed, breaking out an award winning smile.

"Um, well, okay!" said Lindsey. "My mom and dad are both lawyers, and there working on a murder case right now, so I'm sure they'd be okay with it." she stated. Lindsey's parents were probably very successful, due to all the expensive things they had.

Alpha, check. Beta, check. Gamma and delta, soon to come.

"Ew." Said Chrissie and Lindsey as a nerdy boy blew kisses to them. "Why did this school have to be girls _and _boys?" asked Chrissie.

"Probably because the board wants us to be in a "natural" environment so we don't get all screwed up." Said Lindsey. She put air quotes on "natural".

"Well I think it's weird because this is a private school." Said Chrissie.

"Agreed."

The pair strutted to homeroom, gossiping and pointing out flaws in every person they passed.

"Oh god." Lindsey said as they passed a cute guy who toothy flashed them a toothy smile and a wink. "Why do I find buzz cuts as a turn on?!" she asked the ceiling.

"You gotta be bold girl!" said Chrissie. "C'mon, let's go flirt!" she motioned Lindsey towards the guy.

"Erm…" said Lindsey. "Can it wait? We're gonna be late for homeroom." She tried lamely.

"No it can't wait." Said Chrissie. "Let's go."

Lindsey had no choice but to follow Chrissie. She plastered on a weak smile as they made their way to the group of boys.

"Did you guys see the game last night?" Said one of the boys in the group, not noticing that Chrissie and Lindsey had approached.

"Yeah!" said another. "Fisher's defense was spotless!" he exclaimed. Chrissie smirked at her father's soccer skills, even though he was 38, he was very experienced and fit, even for a MLS player.

"Sorry," she said. "I hate to butt in, my name is Chrissie Fisher, and I-"

"Wait." said one with a shaggy, blonde hair. "_The _Chrissie Fisher…your parents are-"

"Yep." Said Chrissie. "Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher."

"Does that mean your dad is the, you know, famous soccer player?"

"That's the one." Yawned Chrissie, getting tired of all the praise, while Lindsey was completely silent. Chrissie elbowed her in her arm.

"Um…" Lindsey spoke up. "I'm Lindsey. Um, Mr. Alberts is my homeroom teacher um…speaking of that, we're going to be late, Chrissie." She said, trying to hurry things along.

"Mr. Alberts is my homeroom teacher too." said the boy with the buzz cut. "We should go, he can be strict. I'm Lucas by the way." He motioned her to his side. (talk about cliché) but gawd he was tall. He resembled Liam Payne from One Direction, tall, buzzed, and masculine.

"Hold on just a sec, Lindsey." Chrissie pulled Lindsey back. "Gimme your number." She whispered. She pulled out her phone, then went to her contacts list.

"223-9454." Said Lindsey. Chrissie punched in the number, then made the new contact under "Lindsey". Then Lindsey waved goodbye to Chrissie, and walked to Lucas's side. Then Chrissie took off for her own homeroom**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! This chapter may be a little shorter than the others, but it has a long text seen, which I always like to read :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-lemonlime33 **

Homeroom

Thursday August 20

9:35 am

"As you can see here by this diagram…" the words of Chrissie's math teacher drifted through one ear and out the other. Her eyes slowly began to drift, like they always did when boredom struck. Just when Chrissie was about to sink into a void of dullness, she remembered that she had Lindsey's number. She hit the "Contacts" app, then hit "Text".

Chrissie: save me b4 i strangle mrs. Abrams

Lindsey: dunno what 2 tell you. the only thing i have to look forward 2 is our shopping trip. we could talk about that.

Chrissie: you got a credit card rite?

Lindsey: obvo

Chrissie: ? does obvo mean?

Lindsey: it means obviously…obvo

Chrissie: 3 it!

Lindsey: I trademark it!

Chrissie: lol J

Lindsey: how often do we go shopping? once a week?

Chrissie: well, I'd usually go everyday…

Chrissie: u sure u can afford?

Lindsey: …

Lindsey: I don't think I told you yet…

Chrissie: what?

Lindsey: in addition to being a lawyer, my dad is also an architect

Chrissie: omgx10! Is he successful?

Lindsey: lets just say he designed 42 buildings in cali alone

Chrissie: that's awesome! So u aren't just lawyer rich, ur lawyer AND architect rich!

Lindsey: so yea I think I'll be able 2 afford daily shopping trips J

Chrissie: lightbulb!

Lindsey: what?

Chrissie: ask 4 bathroom pass, meet me on 1st floor, east side, girls bathroom

Lindsey: why?

Chrissie: just do it!

Lindsey: L8r, on my way

Chrissie: me too

Chrissie turned off her phone, then raised her manicured hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Fisher." Asked Mrs. Abrams, the math/homeroom teacher.

"May I please have a bathroom pass?" asked Chrissie sweetly. The wrinkled teacher squinted her already small, beady eyes, then hesitated to answer. Chrissie was getting tired of smiling that stupid sweet, goody-goody smile.

"Yes, Miss Fisher." She gave into Chrissie's innocent face. Chrissie got up and took the bathroom pass off Mrs. Abrams's desk before walking out of the bland room. She entered the long wide halls of LACD. She took a sudden turn to the east side, then to the girls' bathroom. The lavender scented candle smell mixed with cheap perfume made Chrissie's nose crinkle, but that was the last thing on her mind. Every clique needed a table, a lunch table that is, and she and Lindsey were going to find one.

"I'm here!" all of a sudden, Lindsey burst through the door, panting like crazy "What do you need?" she breathed.

"We need a reserved table." Chrissie began. "A table we know will always be empty before we get there." She explained.

"Okay, I like it, but how're people supposed to know it's ours?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, that's what we're going to figure out on our way there." Said Chrissie simply.

"But Mr. Alberts said there will be consequences if—" Lindsey begged rapidly.

"Aww come on, Lindsey!" Chrissie demanded. "Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Los Angeles Country Day

Thursday, August 20th

9:42 am

"Ugh. Where are we going, Chrissie?" asked Lindsey, who was being dragged through the school's empty halls, probably not wanting to get caught skipping class on the first day of middle school.

"We're going to the café to get a table, what the hell else?" teased Chrissie. Lindsey laughed at Chrissie's snarky/teasing comeback as they approached the large double doors that let them into the café. Once inside, the girls scanned the deserted lunch tables, making sure they had windows next to them, a close-by trash can, and a short distance to the exit.

"Perfect, right there!" Chrissie pointed to a circular, four person table, that met all of her requirements, windows, trash can, and the door close by.

"I love it!" squealed Lindsey. "It's perfect!" she strutted to the small, bar-height table. "Oh my god, look!" gasped Lindsey. "The seats are padded ; in a café!" she exclaimed. Chrissie came to Lindsey's side, and eyed the table.

"It's cute." Said Chrissie, to make it clear she was used to this kind of luxury. Lindsey, clearly impressed at how nonchalant Chrissie was, made a mental note to act like her in the future.

"Well," said Chrissie. "There's our table."

"How do we mark our territory?" asked Lindsey. "Should we spill something on it?"

"My thoughts exactly." Said Chrissie, pulling a plastic bottle out of her Prada tote bag. The indistinct liquid inside was dark green and watery, and looked like it came from a sewer.

"Ew!" exclaimed Lindsey "What is that?"

"Relax," said Chrissie. "It's green food coloring."

"In _what_!?"

"Water! Derp!"

"Oh."

Chrissie took the cap of the bottle and poured the water on the table, careful not to get it on the comfortable, potentially absorbent, cloth chairs.

"We can clean it up when we get to lunch." Said Chrissie.

"Oh man!" whined Lindsey. "Mr. Alberts said five minutes; it's been close to twenty minutes!" she tugged her perfect bangs in frustration. "Great."

"Well jesus, Lindsey, let's _go_!" The two scurried out of the café, then into the neglected hallway. The parted at the staircase, Lindsey went up, while Chrissie stayed down and made a right turn to homeroom. She opened the door, prepared to be in a load of trouble. But as she entered, it was noisy and bustling, and everyone was reaching into their backpacks, messenger bags, and totes for money, or a lunch brought from home (LBRs). Was she gone _that_ long? Chrissie looked over at Mrs. Abram, who was facing the SmartBoard (tech whiteboard thing), writing an assignment for her next class. Chrissie slipped into the classroom, undetected, and grabbed her gold sequined Coach clutch, from inside her Prada tote bag. It contained her lip gloss (Sneaky Spearmint Spice) credit cards, loose cash, makeup, cell phone, and other random stuff. Unnoticed, she stepped out of the room.

Lucky much?

She sashayed to Lindsey's homeroom, where people were just starting to get out. She saw Lindsey's pretty Asian face, flirting with Lucas, through the window. She motioned for Lindsey to hurry up. Lindsey caught her eye then instantly got the message. She waved "Good-bye" to Lucas, and then exited the class room.

"Heyy!" she said as she walked up to Chrissie's side.

"Who's your friend?" Chrissie asked innocently.

"It's Lucas, bimbo!" she teased.

"You did nawt just call me—" Chrissie began.

"Yep!" said Lindsey, in mock pride.

"You just pissed off the wrong girl, Lee!"

"It's Gin-Lee!"

"What-_ever_!"

The girls took their seats at their "reserved table", and began to mop up the water they had spilled with napkins from the table's napkin dispenser. Once the table was dry, one at a time, they got up and got their lunches, Chrissie, a cream cheese and salmon bagel sandwich, with pretzel crisps, and an iced tea. And for Lindsey, a spicy avocado-eel sushi roll, and an iced tea as well. They took settled themselves in the comfortable seats, and then ate very slowly, to prevent bloating.

"I got in so much trouble." Said Lindsey, after swallowing her roll.

"I didn't." said Chrissie. "I just slipped when everybody was busy getting their lunches and stuff." She said, then went for a bite of her delicious bagel.

"Lucky." Said Lindsey. She twiddled around with her chopsticks.

"Don't worry." Said Chrissie. "It'll all blow over."

"I don't know." Said Lindsey. "I hate having teachers not trusting me. It's like you screw up once, and they hate you the rest of the year.

"Story of my life." Chrissie wanted to say. The last two years, Chrissie did something like wear something ugly, or say a joke that didn't sound like a joke, and she was lonely for the rest of the semester.

"Well, atleast we have our shopping trip to look forward to!" said Chrissie.

"Oh yeah!" said Lindsey, recovering from her worry moment. "Oh, and I wanted to ask you, what're we shopping for anyway?" she asked.

"Well, there's always the summer dance." Chrissie offered.

"When's that?" asked Lindsey.

Chrissie took her HTC One and looked at her calendar. She read aloud, "September 3rd. Put it in your calendar." Chrissie watched as Lindsey tapped her iphone 5.

"What's today?" asked Lindsey.

"August 20th." Stated Chrissie.

"That gives us" she counted on her fingers "13 days to get a date!" said Lindsey.

Chrissie's calm mood was replaced with a sense of turmoil and urgency. "Who the hell am I supposed to go with?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know about you but I'm gonna get Lucas to ask me out." said Lindsey.

"What about _me_?"

"Why don't you just seek out a cute guy, play the famous parents card, and _boom_, you got a date." Said Lindsey.

"If only it was that simple, Lindsey." Chrissie said. Lindsey just shrugged and went back to sipping on her iced tea, and texting somebody.

"Who're you texting?" Chrissie asked.

"Lucas." Lindsey said. "I got his number before I left the classroom."

"Pathetic." Chrissie coughed. "He's _in _the cafeteria"

"That was nice!" Lindsey joked.

"Aren't I?" said Chrissie.

Chrissie walked out of LACD's front doors, and down the stone steps, with Lindsey at her side, pulling her cell out of her Prada messenger bag.

"Lemme call my driver real quick." Said Lindsey as she speed-dialed her driver. " Hey Andy…yup…I'm good…so listen, a friend is going to bring to the mall and she's gonna drive me home…yes…m'kay, bye." She nodded to Chrissie as if to say "we're good". They strutted to the miniature limo, an climbed into modern, all-white limo.

"This is nice." Said Lindsey. "I like the white theme. My limo is just normal colors." She stated.

"Could you take us to the mall Eliza?" Chrissie asked. In an instant, they sped off to the best mall in LA, The Beverly Center.

"Whoa." Said Lindsey. "I've never been here before, it's huge!" she exclaimed. They pulled up in front of the massive building, and the girls stepped onto the pavement, and in front of the building. Gawd, it was the biggest building they'd ever seen. They rushed inside, and were instantly in front of a huge map on a monitor screen.

"Well," asked Chrissie. "Where should we start?"


End file.
